Episode 1 (Season 1)
Episode 1 is the first episode of Nowhere Boys Season 1, and the first episode overall. Synopsis Four year ten students—Felix, Andy, Sam, and Jake—are grouped together during a school orienteering excursion at the Bremin Ranges National Park and get lost. After getting caught in an unexpected storm, the boys spend the night in the forest. When they return home the next morning, the boys get chased by a furious tornado and discover that some strange things have happened; Felix's disabled brother Oscar can walk, Andy's sister Viv owns his room, and Jake cannot get into his house. Plot The episode starts with Sam, Felix, Andy, and Jake, lying down on a forest floor. Sam starts to eat some pawpaw cream, mistaking it for fruit. Andy starts to get up, and asks him what he is doing. Sam replies saying it's fruit, only to be made aware of his mistake by Andy, making Sam cough. A eerie sound can be heard, and Felix comments on this. Jake decides that they should keep searching for a way back to the path, and everyone reluctantly stands up and follows him. The four boys soon climb back up onto the path, and Sam notices a huge storm cloud brewing in the distance. Suddenly, a tornado forms behind him, and everyone starts running for their life across the path. Jake, noticing Andy struggling, yells to him to run faster. Suddenly, the screen blurs, and starts showing footage of what happened 24 hours earlier. Felix starts strumming his electric guitar, and starts recording a song. After a while, Felix's dad yells to him to stop playing. He stops the recording, picks up his diary, and walks to the other segment of his house. He notices Oscar, his brother, and asks him if he wants to hear his 'rad new song'. He plays it to Oscar, only for his mother to interrupt, saying that Felix needs to get his father. Kathy Ferne checks Oscar's temperature, and says that Oscar needs to go to the doctors. Oscar and Felix complain, saying that he is perfectly all right to go to school. Mrs. Ferne, however, denies this. Felix's dad, Ken, walks into the room, asking his wife if his wife has got the car keys. Kathy starts to panic, but Felix gives them to his dad. Felix asks his mum if she had signed his permission form for the school excursion, and gets angry at her when she asks what permission form he was talking about. Oscar is pushed in his wheelchair outside after he hands the phone back to Felix. Felix waves to him, and walks outside. Felix walks onto the road, meeting his girlfriend Ellen. She stands up, and Felix asks if she can forge his mum's signature. Ellen complains, but does it anyway. Ellen says that she should use her 'superpower' of forging signatures for pure evil, not 'some dumb bush walk'. Felix says that it will help strengthen their bond together, before getting out his earphones and playing his newly recorded song to her. Ellen thinks that is a good song, in which Felix vainly agrees. The screen cuts to Phil knocking on the front door of Jake's house, in which Jake and his mum, Sarah, are hiding behind a coach. Phil keeps knocking, asking why she is late with the rent again. Sarah asks Jake to go out the back, but he can't as Phil would see him. His mum eventually stands up and begs Phil to get the money from her ex, Gary. The two get into a minor argument as Jake walks out the door, saying that his dad is a 'loser'. Andy is next seen under his sheets on his bed, with his Nai Nai tackling him. It zooms out to reveal Andy's mum on the phone talking with Mr. Bates, saying that going on the excursion may be bad for Andy due to his array of allergies. Andy tricks his grandmother to look at a poster on the wall, in which Andy escapes down the stairs. He runs past his sister, holding a school project. Andy, being a nerd, sees something wrong with it, and points it out. Viv complains as Andy runs outside to the garage. He starts to talk with his father, saying that if he doesn't go, it may impact his future. His dad doubts this, but Andy says that it helps with team dynamics. Nicole and Lily walk into the garage, and Michael glares at them. Sam and his brothers arrive at school via car. Dee, their mum, says that Pete did a very good job at driving, but Sam and Vince disagree, saying that the ride was scary, he want through a stop sign, and he nearly hit a elderly woman. Sam and Vince discuss their skateboard show and Dee tells the brothers that they will have pot roast with barbecue sauce for dinner. Sam and Vince get out of the car, and Vince teases Sam about Mia. From a distance, Felix and Ellen rant about Sam and Mia, and pretend to spew when Sam and Mia hug and kiss. Andy arrives near the bus, carrying a gigantic backpack. He hands his permission form to Mr. Bates, but Brian says that they may need to cancel the excursion because of rain clouds in the distance. The scene cuts away to Jake kicking a football, and it hits Felix in the head. Trent, Dylan, and Jake laugh, insult Felix, and Jake goes to pick up his football. Ellen, before he can touch it, kicks it away, thinking "it was his head". Bates calls everyone to board the bus. Everyone starts to enter, Andy first. Andy starts to put his bag in the storage rack, but has difficulty doing so. This blocks everyone's entry, causing Andy to reply sorry to everyone who goes past. After everyone grabs a seat, Jake insults Felix once again. Sam and Mia sit together, and Mia asks Sam if he knows what day it is. Sam replies, saying Friday, but Mia reminds him that it is their anniversary for being boyfriend and girlfriend. Mia hands him a bracelet, but doesn't look too pleased about Sam's enthusiasm. Bates then says a brief summary about the excursion before the bus starts to drive to Bremin Ranges National Park. Everyone starts to jump off the bus, but Sam notices a strange figure in the distance. Sam says that the "Witch Lady" freaks him out. This captures the attention of Mia, Felix, Jake, Trent, and Dylan. Jake wonders if she will eat their brains, in which Ellen fires back with an insult. Felix looks at it carefully from in front of the bus door. Andy falls on top of him due to weight of his bag when he gets off the bus. Bates arranges the students into groups of four. When the second group calls Ellen but not Felix, Ellen complains and asks Felix if they could hitchhike back to town. Bates, however, overhears this and says 'No, obviously'. After Sam, Felix, Jake, and Andy's group is called, Jake complains, Andy celebrates, and Felix shrugs. Sam high-fives Jake, who he is good friends with, and also does this to the 'brainy dude'. Felix collects a map, and Bates dismisses them. All four walk down the path, and Jake and Sam, treating it as a race, start to run. Andy tries to catch up, but it is impossible for him as he carrying double his weight in food supplies. Andy puts his bag down, and Sam and Jake run back. Jake asks why he is carrying so much stuff, and Andy replies that this travelling light for his family. Sam and Jake look through his backpack, and throw away many items, including some chicken feet and a poncho. After this, they all continue their walk, and Andy starts writing down flora. Jake looks ahead and sees Mia, Ellen, Trent and Dylan up ahead. Jake says that the group needs to beat them, and quotes his footy coach. Andy replies saying it was actually one of Winston Churchill's quotes. Felix sarcastically says another quote, before suggesting they walk off the path. They do so, but Sam looks back, noticing the 'Witch Lady' once more. He then runs past the rest of the boys as they trek off the path. Cast Trivia References *When the boys decide to go off the path, Jake accidently quotes Winston Churchill, 'If you're going through hell, keep going.' Goofs *Phoebe Hartley (Witch Lady) is seen watching the boys twice. This is never brought up again in Season 2. *There are a few problems revolving around Sam's jumper. He is seen wearing it around his waist during the majority of the excursion. It is then absent during the tornado chase, reappears on his shoulder when the boys meet, then disappears once again for the remainder of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes